Brillante amanecer de un verano solitario
by Atashi Tsukamoto
Summary: Natsumi y su hijo se trasladan a vivir a Konoha. Ryuji descubre que tiene un pasado algo complicado, pero su Madre no le dice nada al respecto. Natsumi sufre de una enfermedad terminal, la cual la obliga a revelarle todo a Ryuji, pero no de la manera que él espera. Su relación con el pasado Uchiha se hace presente, ¿Qué secretos son los que Natsumi revelará a su hijo Ryuji?
1. Prólogo

**BRILLANTE AMANECER**

 **DE UN VERANO SOLITARIO**

 _Autor: Atashi Tsukamoto_

 _Colaboración: Mary Cuenca_

 _Los personajes e historias dentro del Universo Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Los personajes nuevos introducidos así como sus diseños, son propiedad de Atashi Tsukamoto_

 **-Prólogo-**

Hace algunos años jamás me hubiera imaginado que mi vida cambiaría, que todo lo que conozco se quedaría atrás y empezaría desde cero. He conocido el exterior de esta aldea, porque mentiría si dijera que no, pero no a tales extremos de algún día irme a vivir a otro lado.

Hoy es el día en que partiremos a un nuevo hogar y dejaremos atrás muestra vida en esta aldea, en la que nací, crecí y he vivido durante 18 años.

Mamá de repente me dijo que nos mudaríamos, a la aldea en la que ella vivió de niña. A pesar de que me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ese lugar desconocido en su totalidad para mi, no puedo, ya que mamá nunca me habla de ese lugar o su pasado, a veces pienso que me oculta muchos secretos y me pregunto si algún día sabré la verdad.

Ahora que recuerdo, tampoco me ha hablado de Papá, sólo me dijo que fue un hombre sabio y valiente pero jamás me describe más que eso; dice que yo me parezco mucho a él en casi todos los aspectos, pero, si ni yo mismo me conozco bien, ¿cómo podré saber cómo era él?

Muchas veces he visto a Mamá con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y aunque ella lo niegue sé que es debido a Papá, me gustaría decirle algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero si no sé mucho (por no decir nada) al respecto, creo que no puedo hacer nada...

— ¡Ryuji, vámonos ya!— me grita Mamá desde la puerta.

— ¡Voy, Mamá!— le contestó tratando de hacer más tiempo para despedirme del que fuera mi hogar.

— Antes de irnos, nos despediremos de todos.— dice Mamá con cierto tono de nostalgia.

— ¿Quieres decir que jamás regresaremos?— aún cuando sé la respuesta, algo en mí lo quiere confirmar.

— Sí, Sasuke-san nos ha encontrado residencia, un lugar en el hospital de Konoha para atenderme y una oportunidad para ti.

Sasuke-san ha frecuentado nuestro hogar desde que tengo memoria, se ha preocupado por nosotros y nos trata muy bien, cualquiera pensaría que nuestra relación es mucho más cercana de lo que en realidad es. Cuando Mamá supo que estaba enferma, la preocupación y visitas por parte de Sasuke-san aumentaron, hasta que logró convencer a Mamá de ir a Konoha. En nuestra aldea, que es muy pequeña, no hay ciertas atenciones como las hay en las grandes ciudades, es por eso que Madre ha aceptado la propuesta de ir a vivir a Konoha y así atender su enfermedad.

— ¿Qué tipo de oportunidad?— pregunto disimulando mi curiosidad.

— Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá. A su tiempo entenderás muchas cosas que por ahora no puedo decirte.— contesta con cierto desdén.

Siento cierta nostalgia de dejar esta aldea, mi aldea; porque la considero mía, porque nací en ella. Allá no conoceré a nadie, y no es que en realidad me preocupe, los shinobis aprendemos a estar solos y a ser indiferentes sobre lazos de amistad o amor fuera de nuestra familia. Aún así, he de decir que también he hecho amigos, personas que aprecio y que dejaré atrás.

Partimos al medio día si mirar atrás, creo que para Mamá es más doloroso que para mi partir hacia un nuevo horizonte, es por eso que tras alejarse poco a poco de la entrada de la aldea, no miró hacia atrás ni un momento. Yo por mi parte, es probable que regrese a arreglar ciertos asuntos, el tiempo lo dirá.

Dentro de poco llegaremos a Konoha, aquel lugar desconocido para mí y de nostalgia para Mamá, me pregunto, ¿qué nos espera de ahora en adelante?


	2. Capitulo 1:La llegada a un nuevo destino

**BRILLANTE AMANECER**

 **DE UN VERANO SOLITARIO**

 **-Capítulo 1-**

 _ **La llegada a un nuevo destino**_

Cuenta la historia que hace mucho, mucho tiempo había un clan muy poderoso en Konoha, llamado Uchiha; dicho clan era respetado y admirado por todos los que lo conocían, tanto fuera como dentro de la aldea. Una noche ocurrió una tragedia, uno de ellos los traicionó y mató a todos; a todos menos a uno: Uchiha Sasuke. Para muchos era un misterio el por qué sólo uno había quedado con vida, para otros era obvio el por qué.

Fuera de Konoha se sabía que había sido un Uchiha el que los traicionó y masacró, sin embargo, con el pasar de los años su nombre fue olvidado...

* * *

Era una tarde soleada cuando Natsumi y Ryuji llegaron a Konoha, todo se veía tal como Natsumi lo recordaba. Ryuji no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados como si buscara algo en particular, de pronto una mujer los abordó de frente.

— Hola, mi nombre es Uchiha Sakura, mi esposo me dijo que hoy llegarían a la aldea y me pidió los instalara en su nuevo hogar.— Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Mucho gusto, soy Natsumi y él es mi hijo, Ryuji.— dijo Natsumi correspondiendo el saludo y mostrando a su hijo detrás de ella.

Ambas sonriendo se miraron como tratando de reconocerse.

— Pues síganme por favor— dijo Sakura señalando la dirección que seguirían— ¿ya habían estado aquí antes?— cuestionó para hacer plática.

— Si, quiero decir no, vine cuando era niña, y por lo que veo está muy cambiado.— contestó Natsumi, aunque no era verdad, en realidad ella reconocía todo a su alrededor, estaba cambiado porque claro, habían pasado muchos años, pero a la vez todo lo recordaba tal y como estaba.

Cuando llegaron a una casa deshabitada, Sakura se dió media vuelta y extendió su mano con una llave hacia Natsumi.

— Éste será su nuevo hogar, nosotros vivimos más adelante, así que relativamente seremos vecinos. Por hoy los dejaré instalarse y no olvide Natsumi-san que mañana tiene cita en el hospital para su chequeo.— Dijo Sakura retirándose del lugar.

— Muchas Gracias Sakura-san, eres una persona muy amable al igual que tu esposo.— contestó agradecida Natsumi con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

— Hasta mañana.— Sakura se alejó poco a poco hasta perderse de vista en ese pequeño horizonte.

Su nombre es Natsumi, ella no suele hablar de su pasado, por eso su hijo Ryuji quiere saber sobre ese pasado, aunque se trate de una verdad obscura o triste.

Ryuji nunca conoció a su padre, ni siquiera una foto de él tiene, cada que pregunta sobre él a su Mamá, ella se molesta y cambia el tema drásticamente. No sabe cuál es la verdadera razón de su regreso a Konoha. Aún cuando él no nació ahí, también la siente suya, siente que hay algo muy fuerte que lo ata a esa aldea que se ha convertido en su hogar de ahora en adelante.

Como todo adolescente, Ryuji es rebelde y a veces dice cosas sin pensar, a pesar de eso, sabe que hay muchas cosas de las que no puede hablar por hablar, por eso es que aún teniendo muchas dudas decidió no cuestionar las razones de su Madre. Sabe que si él lo hubiera pedido quizás su Mamá hubiera accedido a dejarlo en su aldea natal, pero él también quiere cambiar de aire, y siente curiosidad por ese lugar del que su Mamá hablaba de vez en cuando, tal vez sabe que si vive ahí pudiera descubrir algo que lo ayude a saber quién es en realidad.

* * *

— ¡Sarada!— gritó sakura

— Si, Mamá— contestó la niña sonriente al llegar ante su Madre.

— ¿Mañana podrías enseñarle la aldea al chico que acaba de llegar? Se llama Ryuji y vive muy cerca de aquí.

— ¿Ryuji? ¿Y quién es?— cuestionó la niña.

— Es el hijo de Natsumi-san, recuerda que tu Papá nos habló de ella, se trasladaron a Konoha para que su enfermedad sea tratada.— contestó Sakura

— Ya veo, pero mañana quedé de ir con Chocho al nuevo restaurante que abrieron.— dijo Sarada con sentimiento de nostalgia.

Sería bueno que ambas lo lleven con ustedes ¿no crees?

— ¿Y de dónde viene?— cuestionó curiosa Sarada.

— No lo sé con exactitud, pero sería bueno que le preguntaras, así tendrían de qué platicar.— contestó Sakura para animar a su hija.

Uchiha Sarada es la única hija de Uchiha Sasuke y su unión con Haruno Sakura. Aún cuando su Padre no se encuentra de planta en la aldea tiene una buena relación con él. Su mejor amiga es Chocho la hija de Akimichi Chouji y su unión con Karui, se llevaron bien desde la academia y a pesar de no estar en el mismo equipo genin continúan llevándose bien, suelen salir juntas a jugar aunque principalmente acompaña a Chocho a probar lugares nuevos de comida.

Después de la guerra, muy poco se hablaba sobre conflictos entre aldeas, por lo que la nueva generación se encontraba libre de salir al campo de batalla, o de ser patícipe de algunos cuantos conflictos. La única preocupación que llegaban a tener ahora, eran los exámenes de promoción chunin, en donde participaban niños de otras aldeas también. Fuera de ahí las relaciones entre las aldeas eran bastante buenas, las cinco potencias shinobi llevaban a cabo juntas donde se ponían sobre la mesa (por así decirlo) los problemas que había, y se debatía el cómo resolverlos sin que hubiera necesidad de usar la fuerza.

Más tarde Sarada se fue a dar un paseo con su amiga Chocho, y compraron helados.

— ¿Sabes que llegaron dos personas a Konoha?— preguntó Sarada a su amiga

— No, ¿quienes son?— contestó Chocho sin mucho interés y degustando su helado

— Pues mmmmm no lo sé exactamente, pero mi Mamá me dijo que son buenas personas, el chico es más grande que nosotras y mañana iré a mostrarle la aldea.— comentó algo entusiasmada Sarada

— Un chico eh!, pues bien por ti— contestó Chocho sin ninguna pizca de interés.

— Me preguntaba si mañana me acompañarías a mostrarle todo.— comentó tímidamente Sarada

— ¡Claro! si también pasaremos por el restaurante de carne que me gusta, sino entonces olvídalo— sentenció Chocho sin voltearla a ver

— Bueno, creo que mostrarle también lugares buenos de comida sería buena idea.

— ¿Sabes? acabo de recordar que mañana mi Papá me llevará a un lugar nuevo de postres, así que veo muy difícil que pueda ir con ustedes a recorrer la aldea, también creo que vamos a entrenar.— dijo de repente Chocho algo alarmada.

— No te preocupes, puedo ir sola a recorrer la aldea con el chico. Entonces espero que podamos vernos después Chocho— contestó Sarada despidiéndose de su amiga, pues habían caminado sin rumbo y ya era un poco tarde— Si no llego temprano Mamá va a matarme— y agitando la mano se alejó.

Chocho al encontrarse sola se dirigió a su casa deseando llegar a tiempo para la cena.

* * *

Tratando de reconocer el nuevo entorno en el que se encontraba, Ryuji decidió dar una vuelta por Konoha a la luz de la Luna. Pasó por varios puestos de comida, aunque realmente no tenía apetito, sólo pasaba para curiosear. Konoha en comparación con su antigua aldea era un ciudad grande e importante, había muchos lugares que habrían las 24 horas, así que no estaba tan solitario después de todo.

Pasó por un parque completamente solo y se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, a pesar de no haber absolutamente nadie en ese lugar, sintió como si fantasmas del pasado jugaran y danzaran al ritmo del viento. De repente sintió que no estaba del todo solo, había alguien más con él. Decidió seguir caminando para cerciorarse de que no estaba equivocado. Las nubes taparon la Luna en unos instantes y decidió ponerse en guardia, y puedo ver que la persona detrás de él esbozó una sonrisa.

— Veo que eres muy hábil— dijo la voz— es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.

— ¿Quién eres?— cuestionó Ryuji tranquilo pero con un tono firme.

— No te asustes, no soy nadie que quiera hacerte daño. Te vi cuando caminabas por un puesto de ramen, que por cierto es mi favorito— contestó la voz, y pudo ver que la persona frente a él no se sentía amenazado.— Soy el hokage de esta aldea, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.— y volteándose mostró su capa— ¿lo ves? lo pone en mi capa.— dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Desde que era niño ese nombre lo escuchaba por todas partes, era venerado y aclamado. Alguna vez lo vio de lejos pero jamás lo suficientemente cerca para hacerse alguna impresión sobre esa persona.

A pesar de que la Luna no brillaba con todo su esplendor a causa de las nubes, Naruto pudo ver en el rostro del chico a alguien conocido.

— Tú, me recuerdas a alguien— dijo con voz dudosa— acaso eres...

— ¡Lord Hokage!— interrumpió una voz femenina— ¿Qué hace solo sin escolta en un lugar como este?

— ¡Mirai!, ¿cómo me encontraste? —dijo volteando a ver a la chica— pero si no estoy solo, estoy con un nuevo amigo; aunque a decir verdad, no me ha dicho su nombre.— dijo Naruto alegremente

— Sabe que no puede vagar solo por las noches y platicar con desconocidos— respondió la chica que parecía tener la edad de Ryuji.

— Bueno,— dijo Ryuji— acabo de llegar a esta aldea el día de hoy, es por eso que no me conocen aún.

— Lo siento mi Lord, pero debemos irnos.— interrumpió Mirai apresuradamente. Las nubes dejaron brillar la Luna llena de nuevo, y se pudo ver el fino rostro de la chica que sin duda alguna tenía su misma edad.

— Fue un placer conocerte amigo desconocido, espero que podamos vernos en otra ocasión.— contestó Naruto serenamente y ambos desaparecieron.

Ryuji se quedó pensando al respecto, ¿era ésa persona de la que tanto se habla en todas partes?

Cuando llegó a su casa, su Mamá aún estaba despierta, lo miró y se sintió aliviada al verlo. De su rostro emanaba una felicidad incontrolable, Ryuji prefirió no cuestionar, pues temía arruinar aquella felicidad que no veía en ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?— preguntó Natsumi.

— Fui a dar una vuelta por la aldea— contestó Ryuji.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

— Nada interesante, no hay mucho que ver por las noches, es solo que quería un poco de aire fresco.— respondió Ryuji sin detallar lo ocurrido.

— Mañana iré al hospital, no es necesario que me acompañes, preferiría que fueras a la oficina del Hokage.— dijo Natsumi.

— De acuerdo.— Ryuji le dio un beso a su Madre en la frente y ambos fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el Sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, se podía escuchar al viento acariciar las ramas de los árboles con armonía. Dentro de la aldea había muchas cosas interesantes, Ryuji volvió al parque de la noche anterior, en él todos los niños iban a jugar por las tardes, aunque a esa hora no había nadie en particular. Ryuji se acercó y decidió sentarse cerca de la entrada. De pronto se le acercó una niña de cabello negro de unos 12 años de edad. Lo miró con cierta extrañeza, y a la vez con cierta mirada que cualquiera pensaría que llevaban tiempo de conocerse.

— Hola, ¿eres acaso el chico nuevo en la aldea?— preguntó tímidamente la niña

— Hola, si, soy yo.— contestó alegremente Ryuji

— ¡Genial! Mi mamá me envió por ti para mostrarte la aldea— dijo la niña sentándose a su lado.

La niña parecía dulce y alegre, por un momento creyó ver en ella a alguien o creyó sentir algún sentimiento de carisma. ¿carisma? pero si apenas la conoce. Haciendo ésos pensamientos a un lado Ryuji preguntó:

— ¿Y puedo saber cómo te llamas?

— Uchiha Sarada ¿y tu?— contestó Sarada esperando con ansias la respuesta de Ryuji

— Mucho gusto Sarada-chan, mi nombre es Uchiha Ryuji— contestó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

¡! — Sarada puso cara de sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer, no pudo mover su cuerpo ni un centímetro.


	3. Capítulo 2: Uchiha Ryuji

**BRILLANTE AMANECER**

 **DE UN VERANO SOLITARIO**

 **-Capítulo 2-**

 _ **Uchiha Ryuji**_

Existen héroes de leyenda, a los que toda la gente conoce y admira, a los que los niños pequeños quieren imitar cuando sean grandes. Se habla de ellos por todos lados, se escriben libros o anécdotas grandiosas sobre sus hazañas. Más también existen héroes que se ocultan en la oscuridad, héroes de los que nadie conoce, de los que nadie habla, pero que también son dignos de admiración. Algunos de estos héroes ocultos son odiados o repugnados por quienes no conocen la realidad de las cosas. Quizás sean unas personas fuertes, aunque por dentro deben guardar una enorme tristeza...

* * *

Sarada se encontraba atónica al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico que acababa de conocer.

— ¿Dijiste Uchiha Ryuji?— cuestionó sorprendida.

— Si, eso fue lo que dije— contestó Ryuji mirándola extrañado.

— Pero... pero mi Mamá me dijo que ya no había más Uchihas, ¿cómo es que eres un Uchiha?

— Bueno, si te dijera que yo tampoco lo sé, ¿me creerías?— contestó Ryuji tratando de entender la actitud de Sarada.

Quieres decir, ¿Quieres decir que hay más Uchihas fuera de Konoha?— preguntó Sarada con un semblante de felicidad.

— En realidad, no lo sé— Ryuji notó la sorpresa de Sarada y después la alegría que provocó saber su nombre, pero él tampoco estaba seguro de su origen, su rostro se entristeció al no poder dar una respuesta acertada y miró fijamente hacia el piso.

Sarada notó su cambio de semblante y supo que le decía la verdad. Entonces si él era un Uchiha, podría significar que era algún familiar o que conocería más personas de su clan, pensaba que le habían mentido o que definitivamente supieron de ellos hace poco y por esa razón su Papá los había traído a Konoha.

— Ya veo, ¿sabes?, hace algún tiempo también me encontraba igual que tú, no sabía quien era,— comentó Sarada para animar al muchacho— fue entonces que me aventuré a saber la verdad.

— ¿En serio?— Ryuji la miró a los ojos, tratando de saber qué era lo que le quería dar a entender la niña frente a él.

— Si, y la descubrí con la ayuda de Lord Hokage, él es una muy buena persona y a pesar de estar muy ocupado se da tiempo de hacer algunas actividades.— comentó Sarada para animar el ambiente.— Él es un héroe, salvó al mundo shinobi de la destrucción, es muy fuerte.

Ryuji recordó que la noche anterior se encontró con una persona que decía ser el Hokage, pero para él no le pareció una persona fuerte o que fuera alguien tan importante con el título de héroe.

— El hokage dices... me gustaría conocerlo, finalmente gracias a él también estoy en esta aldea— comentó Ryuji sin decir detalles de la noche anterior

— Mira— dijo Sarada señalando la montaña donde se encuentran esculpidos los rostros de los anteriores Hokages— el último rostro pertenece a él.

— Ya veo, con que es él, y ¿qué me dices de los otros rostros?, yo no soy de aquí, así que no conozco mucho.

— Los otros Hokages son —procedió Sarada a responder la pregunta de su acompañante— Senju Hashirama, el primer Hokage y el más fuerte de todos; el que sigue es Senju Tobirama hermano del primer Hokage, inventó muchos de los jutsus prohibidos; le siguió Sarutobi Hiruzen, el tercer Hokage y actualmente su nieto es mi sensei; el cuarto Hokage fue Namikaze Minato, el Papá del actual hokage y apodado el rayo amarillo; la quinta Hokage fue Senju Tsunade, nieta del primero y es la actual directora del hospital de Konoha donde trabaja mi Mamá; le siguió Hatake Kakashi, uno de los shinobis más fuertes de los últimos tiempos; y por último Uzumaki Naruto, el actual Hokage, es muy fuerte, es el amigo y rival de mi Papá, cuando eran niños se hicieron amigos y es una persona muy generosa.

— Wow, se nota que todos aquí son grandes personalidades.— comentó Ryuji con interés.

— Si, pero dime ¿de dónde vienen tú y tu Mamá?

— Venimos de un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, la aldea de la Niebla— contestó Ryuji.

— ¿Y por qué vinieron a Konoha?

— Para atender la enfermedad de mi Madre— contestó Ryuji— a decir verdad me hubiera podido quedar en aquella aldea, pero no quise dejar que mi Madre se viniera sola, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle, áun cuando estando allá no pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea, ya sabes por las misiones.

— ¿Tenías muchas misiones allá?— cuestionó con ansiedad Sarada— yo quisiera tener muchas misiones, aunque no creo que a mis compañeros y a mi nos manden aún, cuéntame ¿qué tipo de misiones tenías?

— ja, ja, ja, eres una niña con mucha energía y curiosidad— rió despreocupadamente Ryuji— pues las que un jounin suele tener, ése tipo de misiones.

— ¡Eso es genial!, sueño con el día en que también sea un jounin— contestó Sarada con alegría.— ¿y aquí también tendrás misiones?

— No lo sé, me falta checar eso, pero más adelante lo sabré— Ryuji la miró y sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Sarada.

Su Mamá le había dicho que tenia una gran oportunidad pero no sabía de qué se trataba en realidad, ¿Qué clase de oportunidad tendría un jounin de otra aldea?

Sarada y Ryuji caminaron por la aldea, conociendo muchas cosas juntos y platicando algunas anécdotas en otros momentos.

Konoha era tanto para nativos como para visitantes un lugar de ensueño, su gente, el ambiente, todo era de mucha amabilidad y lleno de carisma. Así que no era extraño el hecho de que Ryuji se sintiera como en casa desde el segundo día. Cuando lo había recorrido la noche anterior no percibió la misma calidez, ya que era más tarde y estaba un poco solitario.

Paseando por la aldea acompañado de Sarada, de repente le vino a la mente si ahí podría saber algo sobre su origen. Sarada lo miró y fue casi como si adivinara su pensamiento.

— ¡Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar las respuestas que buscas!— gritó Sarada repentinamente

— ¿Encontrar respuestas?— dijo Ryuji pensando en voz alta— ¿cómo?

— Pues... eso... le preguntaré a mi Mamá sobre el clan Uchiha y le preguntaremos a todos sobre lo mismo hasta encontrar respuestas— comentó Sarada insegura.

— Pero claro, si de aquí provienen los Uchihas, no sería una mala idea preguntar lo que se sabe sobre ellos ¿verdad?— con un cambio de voz Ryuji contestó.

* * *

La noche anterior Natsumi había entregado a su hijo una nota, en donde decía que debía presentarse en el edificio del Hokage con Nara Shikamaru, para recibir información sobre su situación como ninja.

Llegadas las 5 de la tarde Ryuji se dirigió hacia el edificio rojo y redondo que Sarada le había dicho era donde se encontraba la oficina del Hokage.

Cuando llegó ahí se encontró con Shikamaru, quien al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato.

— Así que tú eres Uchiha Ryuji.

 _Así que un Uchiha más ¿Eh?, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿de dónde salió, o de quién es hijo? bueno, eso no es asunto mío y me da demasiada flojera averiguarlo por mí mismo, ya bastante tengo con los deberes que me deja ser la mano derecha del Hokage_. pensó Shikamaru entrando a su oficina.

Ryuji lo observó con detenimiento por su repentino silencio.

— Me dijeron que vendrías— dijo de repente Shikamaru.

— Si, señor, dígame ¿en qué puedo servir?— respondió Ryuji con mucho respeto.

— mmmmmm bueno, no sé cuáles sean tus habilidades, sin embargo, ésta es una petición de Sasuke, así que de ahora en adelante te convertirás en ANBU y estarás bajo las órdenes directas del Hokage.— contestó Shikamaru sin ningún tipo de expresión, buena o mala.

— ¿ANBU? bueno es que vengo de otra aldea, así que lo último que me hubiera esperado era esto— contestó sorprendido Ryuji

— Entiendo.— dijo Shikamaru al mirarlo

 _De hecho tampoco yo lo esperaba, esto es problemático_. pensó

— Pero esta también es una orden, así que no puedes negarte. A partir de mañana te presentarás en ANBU para un examen de habilidades.— respondió Shikamaru y salió de su oficina sin decir nada más.

Ryuji se quedó estupefacto, nunca se hubiera imaginado que en Konoha pudiera convertirse en ANBU, sobretodo sin ser nativo de ahí, ¿Por qué Sasuke-san lo ayudaba tanto? y no es que él quisiera ser ANBU, de hecho jamás lo había soñado, pero ser ayudado para algo así debía tener alguna explicación, ¿sería por que era Uchiha igual que él?

* * *

Hasta el día siguiente Ryuji tendría el día libre por lo que decidió explorar más de Konoha, así que saliendo de su breve entrevista, decidió regresar al área de comida donde lo había visto el Hokage la noche anterior, y que le había mencionado que uno de esos restaurantes de ramen era su favorito. No era nada más que curiosidad lo que lo atraía a esa parte de la aldea. Pero al no encontrar nada llamativo decidió mejor regresar a casa.

Dentro de la aldea de Konoha había sólo un hospital, tan grande que podía albergar a la mital de la aldea si se enfermaban al mismo tiempo, la directora, después de renunciar a su puesto como Hokage, era Senju Tsunade, conocida como Tsunade-hime. Ella perfeccionó muchos ninjutsus médicos y fueron distribuidos a otras aldeas también para que muchos enfermos tuvieran un esperanza de vida. La subdirectora dentro del hospital era Uchiha Sakura, alumna de Tsunade-hime. Se convirtió en aprendiz de Tsunade desde muy temprana edad, e incluso desarrolló su carácter fuerte. Con ambas en el hospital, todos se sentían más a gusto y más sanos.

Natsumi por otra parte había regresado a casa de su revisión médica. Tenía una enfermedad extraña, en la aldea donde vivía no supieron decirle de qué se trataba y mucho menos cómo tratarla, había vivido muchos años con esa enfermedad, se podría decir que desde que era pequeña, siempre fue de defensas bajas. Cuando creció sufría de los bronquios con mucha regularidad, pero de un tiempo para acá la enfermedad no cedía a ningún medicamento, es por eso que también se trasladó a Konoha. Pero su rostro al regresar indicaba que no tenía muy buenas noticias.

Extrajo de su buró un libro en el que se podía observar en la portada el símbolo del Clan Uchiha, se notaba que el cuaderno llevaba muchos años en las manos de Natsumi, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a ojearlo. Se veía como si cada página la transportara a otra dimensión, quizás a una ilusión.

No cabía ninguna duda, era casi un hecho de que ese libro escondía entre sus páginas una verdad.

— Madre, he regresado. — dijo Ryuji al entrar al cuarto, Natsumi escondió su viejo libro y regresó a verlo.

— Me alegra que ya estés aquí. —contestó como siempre.

— ¿tú ya lo sabías? —cuestionó Ryuji sin perder tiempo.

— ¿Saber qué?— respondió Natsumi

— Que la oportunidad de que hablabas, era que yo entraría en ANBU. Cuando me lo dijo Shikamaru-san me quedé sin habla. Realmente no entiendo la razón del por qué nos ayudan tanto. —explicó Ryuji sin dejar de observar a su Madre.

— Sobre eso, no lo sé tampoco con exactitud.— respondió serenamente a la pregunta indirecta de su hijo.

— Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu revisión?

— Ese es otro tema del que no quiero hablar por ahora.— Respondió sin disimular incomodidad.

— Soy tu hijo, no creo que sea buena idea el que no sepa nada, en cualquier momento lo voy a saber de todas formas.— presionó Ryuji

— En eso, tienes razón, Ryuji, —admitió— toma asiento por favor.

— ...

— Mi enfermedad, que bien sabes la he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, ha ido avanzando poco a poco, —hizo una breve pausa sin mirar el rostro de Ryuji— no quería admitirlo pero en verdad estoy muy enferma, y hoy me he enterado de que me queda muy poco tiempo de vida...

El rostro de Ryuji ante semejante noticia, denotaba que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sabía que su Madre era fuerte, pero en este caso las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Las palabras 'me queda poco tiempo de vida' resonaron en su interior como un trueno, y se clavaron en su corazón.


	4. Capítulo 3: Dragón de ojos rojos

**BRILLANTE AMANECER**

 **DE UN VERANO SOLITARIO**

 **-Capitulo 3-**

 _ **Dragón de ojos rojos**_

Dentro del mundo que conocemos, existen personas que superan los estándares de una persona normal, a ésas personas suelen llamarlos genios. Sobresalen en todo lo que hacen y obtienen poder sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. También hay quienes deben esforzarse mucho para obtener algo de poder. Pero realmente no sabemos qué es lo que sufren ambos lados para obtener lo que quieren o lo que sueñan.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron en Konoha, sin darse cuenta el invierno había llegado.

Ryuji dentro de ANBU recibía elogios por sus habilidades, que dentro de la aldea no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

En sí, no frecuentaba mucho a Sarada, se llegaban a ver muy esporádicamente en el parque y la ayudaba a perfeccionar alguna técnica.

La relación con su madre seguía igual, de hecho no tocaban el tema de su enfermedad. Ryuji dejó de pedirle explicaciones y sobretodo el intentar averiguar sobre su Padre.

— Hace más de 6 meses que llegamos aquí— dijo de repente Natsumi— y el acostumbrarte no te llevó ni dos días.

— No cuesta trabajo en realidad, el ambiente de la aldea influye mucho— contestó Ryuji.

— Recuerdo cuando estabas pequeño, siempre has sido muy inteligente, recuerdo que eras el primero de la clase— dijo Natsumi con mucha nostalgia.

 _No cabe duda que eres igual a él_. Pensó mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Ryuji la miró, y supo que al verlo en realidad veía a alguien más y estaba consciente de quién se trataba, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

— Bueno Madre— dijo levantándose— el día de hoy quedé de ir con las niñas a una tienda de dangos que está del otro lado de la aldea.

— Anda, que no se te haga tarde— contestó Natsumi despertando de su breve ilusión.

— ¡Volveré pronto!— respondió alegre Ryuji y salió de casa.

* * *

— ¿Quieres decir que ha pasado todo este tiempo y no has investigado nada aún?

— No he tenido mucho tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablan?— preguntó Chocho interesada.

— Ryuji quiere saber sobre quién es su padre y no ha investigado nada— respondió Sarada.

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¿no son ustedes familia?— mencionó Chocho sorprendida

— Si tienen poco que llegaron ¿cómo vamos a ser familia?— repuso Sarada.

— Bueno, es que pregúntenle a quien quieran, su parecido es impresionante, cualquiera pensaría que es tu hermano mayor.

— No digas tonterías Chocho— repuso Sarada enfadada.

— ¡Ah! así que están aquí— dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos.

— ¡Shikadai!— gritó Chocho —¿Qué haces aquí?

— Mi Madre me mandó por unas cosas a este lado de la aldea, es verdaderamente problemático pero tengo que hacerlo— contestó el niño.

— Nosotros venimos a probar los dangos, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?— propuso Chocho.

— No, ya bastantes problemas tengo con lo que me encargaron como para perder mi tiempo— contestó Shikadai bostezando— y será mejor que me de prisa, si no llego a tiempo mi Madre se altera— y dio media vuelta.

 _¿Quién es ese sujeto?,_ pensó Shikadai _, bueno en realidad no me interesa_ , y volviendo a bostezar se alejó.

—¿Quién es ese niño?— cuestionó Ryuji

— Es Nara Shikadai— contestó Sarada— éramos compañeros en la academia.

— Así que es hijo de Shikamaru-san— mencionó Ryuji— son bastante parecidos.

— ¿Bastante parecidos? ¿es una broma? ¡son completamente iguales!, no tienen entusiasmo ni para comer— contestó Chocho enfadada.

— ja, ja, ja— rieron al unísono Sarada y Ryuji al ver la cara de Chocho.

— Por cierto, Sarada— repuso Chocho— ¿recuerdas que investigábamos sobre tu clan?

— Sí, pero no conseguimos nada así que lo dejamos— contestó Sarada.

— Pues,— e inclinándose hacia ellos como si tratase de un secreto, prosiguió— escuche rumores.

— ¿Qué clase de rumores?— preguntó Ryuji siguiéndole la corriente.

— Que hace mucho tiempo hubo un miembro del clan que los masacró, se convirtió en prófugo y fue buscado por todo el mundo shinobi para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes.

— Qué extraño, mis papas nunca me habían contado esa historia, sólo que no había más Uchihas aparte de nosotros.

— Si es verdad que ese hombre era realmente cruel para hacer semejante acto, no dudes el por qué te lo hayan ocultado.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre su nombre?— preguntó Ryuji.

— Quizás escuche algo, pero el helado jumbo que me acababan de llevar, me distrajo. —contestó Chocho sin darle importancia.

Ryuji se quedó pensando, si eso era verdad, entonces era un tema muy delicado, del cual no cualquier persona habla tan a la ligera. Tendría que buscar alguna fuente que le pudiera dar detalles al respecto, y le surgió la duda, si era verdad que todos murieron ¿Por qué Sasuke-san y su Madre seguían con vida?, algo no encajaba, sabía que había algo más, en realidad no es que le preocupara estar ligado a ese acontecimiento, ahora le ahogaba la curiosidad por saber por qué el clan Uchiha desapareció.

* * *

Dentro de las instalaciones ANBU, había un pequeño patio que conectaba con un pasillo que iba directamente al edificio del Hokage, ahí los ANBU tomaban refrigerios y practicaban si era necesario. Aunque en sí, el campo de entrenamiento ANBU se encontraba cerca de la entrada trasera de Konoha, e iba directo a zona deshabitada en donde también había un acantilado.

Pero no sólo había ANBU en ese pequeño patio, también estaban los encargados de mensajería y guardias del Hokage.

Ahí se encontraba Ryuji tomando su descanso, mirando cada uno de los rostros de los anteriores Hokages, preguntándose, qué tipo de historias desconocía aún sobre la aldea.

— Así que eres un ANBU— preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

— Así es, — dijo volteando— pero, ¿quién eres?

— Lo siento por la otra noche, jamás te había visto por aquí así que mi deber era proteger a Lord Hokage. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sarutobi Mirai— contestó la chica.

Ryuji la miró, definitivamente lucía muy diferente a aquella noche, pero no se equivocó en algo, tenía su misma edad.

— Debe ser, si eres su escolta, tienes que defenderlo de quien se le acerque y se vea sospechoso; aunque a decir verdad, fue él quién me seguía.— hizo una pausa y continúo— Yo soy Uchiha Ryuji.

— Lo sé— contestó Mirai— todos hablan sobre ti y lo bueno que eres. Sobretodo por las habilidades en tus ojos que resultan bastante útiles.

— ¿Todos? pero se supone que la identidad de un ANBU no puede ser revelada.

— Es cierto, pero no olvides que como escolta de Lord Hokage tengo acceso a los archivos ANBU, además no se dice nada sobre tu nombre en realidad, solo hablan de un fantasma de ojos rojos, que es capaz de cumplir misiones a la perfección, y sólo los shinobis saben de ti, el resto de la aldea, aunque te vieran en la calle les serías indiferente.

— Ya veo, así que fantasma de ojos rojos.

— Jamás los he visto, cuando escucho eso me pregunto ¿cómo serán?

— Tú también tienes ojos rojos.— dijo Ryuji mirándola fijamente

— Si, bueno, los heredé de mi Madre.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu Padre?

— No lo conocí, murió antes de que yo naciera.

 _Así que tampoco conoció a su Padre_ , pensó Ryuji

Ambos suspiraron mirando el cielo, aparte de ojos rojos, había algo más que tenían en común.

— 'Ryuji',— dijo de pronto Mirai— es interesante tu nombre, con lo que dice tu perfil sobre ti, pareciera que tu nombre va acorde a tus habilidades.

Jamás lo había pensado así,— rió sutilmente— y es la primera vez que hacen esa observación.

— 'Dragón de ojos rojos', que también escupe fuego, ya no te llamaré fantasma de ahora en adelante.

La enfermedad de Natsumi empeoraba a pasos agigantados, pero tenía muchos asuntos pendientes aún, sin que Ryuji sospechara, pidió hablar con Sasuke, antes de irse debía dejar arregladas muchas cosas y asegurar el futuro de su querido hijo.

Natsumi era una mujer joven aún, físicamente se podría decir que era muy parecida a Uchiha Mikoto, madre de Itachi y Sasuke, de cabello largo y negro, de tez blanca y de personalidad bastante tranquila.

Sasuke accedió a la petición de Natsumi y se entrevistaron. Hablaron durante un muy largo tiempo, tanto tiempo les llevó su asunto que nadie pudiera imaginar la gran responsabilidad e importancia que Sasuke tenía en las vidas de Natsumi y sobretodo de Ryuji.

Tal parecía que Sarada no se había equivocado, había algo más que le estaban ocultando.

* * *

Ryuji se encontraba muy confundido, no sabía si en realidad quería saber sobre su pasado o el pasado Uchiha. Tenía una curiosidad enorme al respecto, pero sabía que el conocer la verdad, tal vez no era algo bueno después de todo. El vivir sin conocer nada más que el amor de su madre lo había hecho feliz durante 18 años, y ahora que sabía que su Mamá no viviría mucho tiempo no creía en cierta forma necesario saber nada más.

Pero el destino a veces nos da sorpresas, y llegó sin querer a su manos un documento que hablaba sobre el clan Uchiha, o el pasado de éste. Tal vez no conocería a su verdadero Padre pero sí sabría el por qué el clan había terminado en tan terribles condiciones.

— ¡Ryuji-san!— dijo una voz encontrándolo de frente.

— Hiroshi-senpai

— La otra vez me dijiste que no habías nacido en esta aldea, se me vino a la mente cuando encontré este pergamino, no me preguntes donde. Pero en él habla acerca del pasado de tu Clan. No sé, pensé que podría interesarte un poco.— dijo Hiroshi jadeando.

— ¿El pasado de mi clan?— dijo Ryuji tomando el pergamino— te lo agradezco senpai, lo leeré más tarde.

— Y me dices qué cuenta, la verdad es que ni yo lo he leído, solo vi el título y pensé en ti.

— Prometo que en cuanto lo lea, te diré qué es lo que dice— dijo Ryuji un poco emocionado.

Parecía que al fin conocería algo sobre la verdad que tanto le ocultaba su Mamá, sin embargo, recordó lo que Chocho había dicho sobre los rumores, ¿será verdad? o..., quizás solo se tratara de rumores, de cualquier forma lo sabría al leer el pergamino que yacía en sus manos.

* * *

'La verdad sobre el clan Uchiha'

por Terada Sakumi

Ése era el titulo que podías encontrar nada más abrir el pergamino. Todo parecía indicar que realmente contenía cosas interesantes.

Terada Sakumi era algo así como una historiadora, muchos libros habían sido publicados y siempre contaba historias sobre shinobis que habían aportado algo al mundo. No era extraño que ése pergamino fuera en realidad alguno de sus borradores o algo parecido ¿cómo lo habría conseguido su senpai?

Aunque ya no importaba mucho el cómo llegó a sus manos, prosiguió a comenzar su lectura.

En realidad hablaba del Clan desde su fundación, y su unión a Konoha, hablando de Madara como cofundador de la aldea. No era extraño, eso era muy conocido en el mundo y él también lo sabía, también hablaba de su infinita rivalidad con Senju Hashirama, y el paso que dio esa rivalidad a generar una guerra. Y lo que temía, el nombramiento como héroe de Uzumaki Naruto, y también el de Uchiha Sasuke. Aún cuando sabía parte de todo eso, nunca se había preguntado por ciertos detalles que se narraban en esa lectura.

Después de leer toda la historia hasta la finalización de la misma, encontró un breve apartado que se llamaba "El oscuro Uchiha" que hablaba sobre cierto hombre que una noche sin ningún motivo aniquiló a todo su clan, y sólo dejó vivo a su hermano pequeño.

 _Así que los rumores eran ciertos después de todo_ pensó, _eso explica por qué Sasuke-san sigue con vida, pero ¿qué hay de mi Madre?_ ,y prosiguió con su lectura.

"Este hombre, sin escrúpulo alguno liquidó a sangre fría a su Clan, y después se unió a la tan conocida fundación 'Akatsuki' para ver sus deseos de destruir su aldea natal cumplidos, nadie sabe la razón por la que sólo dejó con vida a su hermano menor, pero el mundo jamás debe olvidar su nombre, Uchiha Itachi."

A pesar de que era la primera vez que veía ése nombre algo en su corazón se encogió, pensó que por ser también Uchiha era capaz de sentir algo en su interior.


	5. Capítulo 4: Te amaré por siempre

**BRILLANTE AMANECER**

 **DE UN VERANO SOLITARIO**

 **-Capitulo 4-**

 _ **Te amaré por siempre**_

Las historias, son precisamente eso, historias. Son contadas inicialmente por alguien, pero después se van distorsionando con el tiempo, cambian de forma, cambian de objetivos. ¿Quién sabe la verdad? Encontrarla cuando no se tienen muchos elementos es realmente difícil, y fácil para los humanos juzgar sin conocer la verdad sobre dichas historias.

* * *

 _Itachi Uchiha_ , pensó Ryuji.

La única persona que podría confirmarle si eso era verdad o mentira, era Sasuke, pero no se encontraba en la aldea con regularidad, en todo caso, nada podía asegurarle que le dijera todo sobre alguien, que después de todo era su hermano mayor.

Trató de continuar con la lectura pero no había más que tachones y rayones, como si se hubiera arrepentido de poner ciertas cosas, más adelante pudo leer algo como 'el verdadero propósito de Uchiha Itachi era...' y nada más.

Parecía como si la única alternativa que tuviera era encontrar a Sakumi, y preguntarle a cerca de lo que escribió y qué es lo que seguía a continuación. Así que procedió a investigar quién era y en qué aldea podría encontrarla.

— Hiroshi-senpai— gritó Ryuji al ver a su senpai

— Ryuji-san ¿qué se te ofrece?

— ¿Recuerdas que me diste el pergamino? hablaba de cosas del pasado del Clan Uchiha, pero quiero encontrar a la escritora, Terada Sakumi, ¿sabes de dónde es?— preguntó apresurado.

— ¡oh!— exclamó Hiroshi— pides todo al mismo tiempo, déjame digerirlo— colocó sus dedos en el mentón y prosiguió— creo que escuché era de la aldea de la roca, en Iwagakure, aunque no sé si siga con vida.

— Gracias senpai, te debo una— contestó alegre Ryuji.

En cuanto tuviera oportunidad se iría a la aldea de la roca a buscar a Sakumi y preguntarle sobre lo que no estaba claro en el pergamino, aunque eso significara aceptar que en alguna parte había hurtado dicho pergamino.

Así que en cuanto pudo se dirigió hacia allá, consiguió la información que requería y sin más, fue de inmediato.

Cuando llegó a Iwagakure, lo recibió el esposo de Sakumi, quien lo puso al tanto de la situación de ésta. Al parecer había sufrido un accidente hace un par de años que la dejaron en un estado como vegetativo, rara vez reconocía a alguien y no decía cosas coherentes, la mayor parte del tiempo dormía. El pergamino era un borrador de su próxima obra, la cual no fue finalizada y por lo tanto jamás salió a la luz.

Ryuji no podía creer la mala suerte que lo acompañaba, las personas que podrían decirle todo acerca del pasado de su Clan, no le dirían absolutamente nada. Aún así decidió visitar a la escritora para presentarle su gratitud sobre el pergamino que encontró y devolvérselo.

Cuando entró a la habitación pudo ver a su familia a su lado acompañándola, se acercó y Sakumi abrió sus ojos.

— Sakumi-san— dijo su esposo.— hay un chico que quiere verte.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryuji— dijo al acercarse al aposento.

La mujer lo miró detenidamente, y de pronto como si hubiese encontrado fuerzas para hablar, balbuceó.

— U-uchiha... t-tú er-eres... su hijo... l-la v-verdad... it-itachi... t-tú padre vive... sa-sasu-sasuke...— y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?— preguntó Ryuji insistente, pero Sakumi cayó en un profundo sueño, como si se hubiera agotado demasiado.

Ryuji no entendía nada de lo que había dicho, el escrito sin duda, trataba de algo más que era imposible leerlo, y parecía como si ella supiera lo que él estaba buscando, pero ésas breves palabras a medias no le decían nada. Itachi y Sasuke, ¿en qué se relacionaba con él? Tenía claro que quiso decir algo como "tu eres Uchiha" "Eres su hijo" pero lo demás... la verdad sobre quién, tu padre es quién, nada tenía sentido. Tu padre es Itachi o tu padre es Sasuke, ¿por qué decir que aún vive?, pero todo parece indicar que eso estaba muy claro, "tu padre vive" quizás Sasuke sabía quién era o... lo que temía, lo que no quería que sucediera: Sasuke era en realidad su verdadero Padre.

De ser así muchas dudas se resolverían, en primera sabría toda la verdad y en segundo, eso justificaba que se preocupara por ellos desde que él tenía uso de razón.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Chocho, la amiga de Sarada, "pregúntenle a quien quieran, su parecido es impresionante, cualquiera pensaría que es tu hermano mayor", y si eso era verdad, si era el hermano mayor de Sarada...

No, primero tenía que averiguar sobre eso, no podía ir pidiendo o exigiendo explicaciones así por que sí. Él era un chico prudente, tenía que seguir así, no había razón para pensar en algo que probablemente no era verdad. Quizás el esposo de Sakumi tenía razón, no decía nada con coherencia, pero ¿cómo supo que él era un Uchiha?, probablemente coincidencia.

* * *

— Cuando vengo a esta parte de la aldea, me relajo mucho— dijo Mirai sentándose a lado de Ryuji.

— Emana una misteriosa tranquilidad, me gusta venir aquí a mi también.

— Cuando era pequeña, mi Mamá y yo después de visitar a Papá, veníamos aquí a ver el atardecer, en medio de los árboles encontrarte la cascada y desde aquí ver cómo el Sol se oculta era una manera maravillosa de saber que seguíamos con vida.

— Es una manera de pensar muy bonita y cierta.

— Todo lo que sé, lo he aprendido de mi Madre y de todo lo que me cuenta sobre mi Padre, otras cosas las aprendí por Shika-niichan, y otras por mí misma. Cuando recuerdo todo eso, también recuerdo que tú no conociste a tu Padre...

— Aún cuando no lo conozco, creo que por medio de Mamá también he aprendido muchas cosas de él. Jamás me ha faltado el amor de ella, ni el sin número de cosas que aún tiene que enseñarme.— hizo una pausa y continuó.— ¿sabes?, está muy enferma, no le queda suficiente tiempo para enseñarme lo que tenga que enseñarme. A veces me pregunto si todo es parte de un destino, si es que nacemos específicamente para algo, y si es que cumplimos con eso a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

— Creo que si nacemos con un objetivo, pero dudo que sea el de llenar un vacío; más bien se trata de acompañar a alguien en su vida, ser partícipe de sucesos, de experiencias, de muchas cosas que nos hacen felices. Y creo que después viene alguien a acompañar nuestras vidas y así sucesivamente.

— Quizás tengas razón, creo que por muy triste que pueda estar, o muy solo que me llegue a sentir, debo dejarla partir...

— Pienso que...— interrumpió Mirai— ellos jamás nos abandonan, nos siguen observando desde cualquier lugar donde se encuentren.

— ¡Ryuji-san!— se escuchó la voz apresurada de una niña que corría hacia ellos.

— ¡Sarada!

Mi Mamá me mandó por ti, dice que tiene algo muy urgente que decirte, debemos irnos, no pierdas tiempo— y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó a rastras.

— Espera Sarada, aún estoy con...— y volteando a ver buscando a Mirai se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Sakura lo recibió y lo hizo pasar a su consultorio. Su rostro no reflejaba que algo agradable fuera a decirle.

— Disculpa que te hiciera venir de esta manera, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, es muy delicado.— guardó silencio y prosiguió— por favor toma asiento.

— ¿De qué se trata?, puedo deducir que se trata sobre mi Madre.

— Así es. Creí que ella te diría todo sobre su enfermedad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no te dijo nada al respecto. Su enfermedad avanzó inevitablemente, no fue atendida a tiempo y hace un par de meses dejó de tomar los medicamentos por voluntad propia. De esta manera dicha enfermedad empeoró terriblemente, aún cuando se convirtió en terminal hace tiempo, pero sin los medicamentos, no hay probabilidades de alargar su vida o de mejorarla un poco mientras se espera el desenlace...— miró a Ryuji, como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas— Ryuji-kun, es difícil decirte esto pero es posible que no llegue hasta mañana.

Ryuji se quedó atónito, era verdad que sobre eso nada sabía, ¿cómo pudo descuidar tanto el tema de su enfermedad? No, en realidad no lo había descuidado, era su Madre quien se negaba en decirle las cosas, seguía como siempre, ocultándole todo.

— ¿Quiere decir que hoy es su última noche? ¿Qué mañana ya no existirá más en esta Tierra?

— Lo siento mucho, fue una decisión de ella y no podía decirte nada, pero ahora creo justo que puedas estar con ella hasta el final.

Ryuji se levantó, su rostro reflejaba desconcierto, sin decir nada salió del consultorio, rumbo a la habitación de su Madre. Aquel ser que lo acunó desde pequeño y lo orientó a seguir el sendero de la vida, ese ser que le dio amor incondicional, ya no estaría más con él al amanecer.

— Ryuji, acércate a mí— dijo Natsumi con la misma ternura de siempre.

— Madre— dijo Ryuji acercándose y tomando su mano.

— Sé que existen muchas cosas que no te he dicho, que no dije, y que probablemente no te diré. Pero puedes estar seguro de que te Amo, que no hay nadie en el mundo que ame más sobre la Tierra que a ti, que daría mi vida por que tu fueras feliz. No me arrepiento de nada en mi vida, mucho menos me arrepentiría de haber sido tu Madre. Quiero que sepas que si regresara el tiempo y sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo para protegerte, pero ahora que ya eres un hombre, que ya te vales por ti mismo, creo que es tiempo de revelarte una verdad. Es tiempo de que lo sepas porque confío que entenderás las razones que tuve para ocultártelo y entenderás las razones que tuvo esa persona de hacer lo que hizo. Ryuji, acércate a mi, déjame darte un beso— Ryuji se acercó y besó la frente su Mamá y recibió su beso en la frente de parte suya, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que él pudiera contenerlas.

— No es necesario que me digas ahora, algo que has luchado por esconder durante años, no hay nada en realidad que prefiera, que tenerte a mi lado.

— Vas a decir que ni aún estando en el estado en el que me encuentro, puedo cambiar mi opinión o mis palabras. Pero un día entenderás el por qué de muchas cosas. Nunca olvides, Ryuji, que a partir de este momento, te amaré por siempre... El nombre de tu padre es...

* * *

Hace un mes que Mamá dejó este mundo, y parece que siempre me acompaña, pues no me siento solo. mi vida no ha cambiado mucho y de a poco, sin querer, olvidé sus últimas palabras. Pero hay una que no he podido olvidar, y es el nombre de aquel hombre que Mamá dijo, es mi Padre. Me negué rotundamente a pensar que pudiera ser verdad, que jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero después de este tiempo he pensado que quizás Mamá tenga razón, y que ahora mi destino radica en saber todo sobre mi Padre, sobre Uchiha Itachi.

— Así que aquí estás— resonó una voz en el interior del Templo Uchiha donde se encontraba Ryuji.

— Lord Hokage, ¿qué hace aquí?

— No sé si conozcas la historia de los fundadores de la aldea. Uchiha Madara era un gran shinobi que se fue creando una idea errónea sobre muchas cosas. Un amigo mío también cayó en esos malos pasos, víctima de oscuros sentimientos. No tengo derecho de estar aquí, pero el venir me hace sentir muchas veces aliviado, y me hace también tomar decisiones acertadas.

— No entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

— A veces es necesario saber quiénes somos realmente para seguir adelante, y debemos luchar por conocer esa verdad, aunque el mundo esté en nuestra contra, no debemos dejarnos vencer.— guardó una pausa para observar el rostro de Ryuji— Cuando te veo y me veo, me doy cuenta que me estoy haciendo viejo. Mírame, hablo como me hablaban a mí hace tantos años, cuando era un niño perdido, que se buscaba y luego, se volvía a perder. Yo jamás retiro mi palabra, ése es mi camino ninja.

Ryuji lo miró como cayendo en cuenta de algo y sin decir una palabra salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.


	6. Capítulo 5: Diario de ilusiones

**BRILLANTE AMANECER**

 **DE UN VERANO SOLITARIO**

 **-Capitulo 5-**

 _ **Diario de ilusiones**_

Cada persona en el mundo tiene un sueño, y luchan por alcanzar dicho sueño, muchos lo hacen realidad y otros se quedan frustrados al no alcanzarlo. La mayoría de la gente tiene anhelos, y buscan la manera de cumplirlos. Todos los niños tienen aspiraciones de convertirse en algo realmente grande e importante cuando sean grandes, cuando se conviertan en adultos. También existen personas que comparten las mismas pasiones, que comparten un destino, un futuro y, aunque dicho futuro llegue a durar poco tiempo, los hace realmente felices y tristes al mismo tiempo, más si el sueño que compartían lo tiene seguir uno de los dos en solitario.

* * *

Ryuji fue corriendo a su casa, era seguro, ahí se encontraban todas las respuestas a sus tantas preguntas, ahí habían estado siempre. Cuando llegó, alguien lo esperaba.

— Así que ya has vuelto, sabía que no importase cuánto esperara, ibas a volver.

— Sasuke-san— dijo jadeando.

— Pero veo que se me han adelantado, has venido por algo en especial. Ya lo conoces, lo has visto antes, y yo lo tengo— y extendiendo sus brazos entre sus manos se encontraba un libro negro, que en la portada tenía el emblema del clan Uchiha.

— ¡El diario de Mamá!— Ryuji exclamó con cierto entusiasmo.

— Tómalo, ahora te pertenece.—dijo Sasuke— ahí se esconde todo, no es mi deber decírtelo, es algo que por ti mismo debes conocer.

— Gracias, creo que estoy listo para saber lo que ése diario guarda entre sus páginas.

Sasuke sonrió y sin decir una palabra más salió de ahí.

Ryuji al quedarse solo, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio, como si ese lugar esperara por abrir las páginas del diario y estuviera listo para transportarlo a otra dimensión. La dimensión de la verdad. Nada más abrir el diario, encontró en la primer página escrito 'Uchiha Natsumi', y comenzó a leer.

 _"Esto más que un diario que detalla día con día mi vida, es una historia, es algo que quise escribir para no olvidarlo nunca. Lo más importante, lo más relevante que pasó en mi diminuto mundo, lo escribí aquí._

 _"Cuando entré a la academia, sentí mucho entusiasmo por todo lo que iba a aprender ahí, mis padres decían estar orgullosos de que pudiera seguir por el camino shinobi como la Uchiha que era, pero no era la única de mi clan en estar ahí. También estaban dos niños más. Al principio me eran indiferentes, pero cuando lo vi a él, mi mundo entero cambió, creía que era aún muy chica para pensar en esas cosas, pero el sólo verlo me hacía feliz._

 _"Era bastante inteligente, y el primero de la clase, todo lo aprendía con rapidez y sin dificultad, que no estaba muy segura de que fuera humano, sólo teníamos cinco años, y manejaba jutsus avanzados que ni siquiera sabía que existían._

 _"Ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez y jamás olvidaré ese hermoso día, cuando me dirigió una breve mirada. Parecía enojado, siempre parecía estar enojado, pero en realidad siempre fue un niño serio, desde entonces noté que en su corazón había una cierta obscuridad, y quizás esa misma obscuridad nunca permitiría que me acercara al él, y no porque yo le tuviera miedo, sino porque él era quien tenía miedo de abrir su corazón a alguien como yo._

 _"Estaba siempre acompañado de su mejor amigo Shisui, y sin darme cuenta nuestra vida en la academia se hizo más cercana. Ambos avanzaban muy rápido en la academia y temía que en cualquier momento los transfirieran, porque eso significaría que me quedaría sola._

 _"Cierto día estaba jugando a buscar una entrada secreta que me llevara al Templo Uchiha, quería saber qué era lo que había ahí y que solo los adultos solían entrar en sus juntas mensuales, fue entonces cuando lo vi. Se dirigía a explorar las afueras de la aldea, lo deduje por el tipo de ropa y mochila que llevaba, decidí seguirlo, pensando en qué era lo que en realidad buscaba. No sólo era un niño inteligente, sino también curioso, entrenada y aprendía todo con gran rapidez. En esos viajes que hacía encontraba siempre cosas que para él eran interesantes. Y entonces comenzó a cambiar. Se volvió alguien gentil que se preocupaba por todos y trataba de ayudarlos._

 _"Los años pasaron casi sin darme cuenta. Un día cuando jugaba cerca del Templo, se hizo de noche, estaba lejos de mi casa así que no sabía por donde irme, entonces lo vi en la obscuridad, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban como rubíes. Al momento sentí un poco de miedo, pero después comprendí que se trataba de él. Me miró fijamente y se acercó lentamente, yo no me quedé paralizada de terror sino más bien de admiración. Sí, aquel chico que veía triste en la academia ahora estaba frente a mi. Me llamó por mi nombre._

— Natsumi-san, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

— Itachi-kun, yo... se me hizo tarde y...

— Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, está cerca de la mía.

— No... bueno en realidad yo...

— No pierdas tiempo, tenemos que darnos prisa o caerá la noche por completo.

 _"Aquellos ojos rojos desaparecieron, pero aún así podía ver un brillo que iluminaba donde estuviera._

— Itachi-kun... este... he escuchado que piensan promocionarte a chunin sin hacer el examen, eres afortunado, supongo que en tu casa deben estar orgullosos de ti

— No tiene mayor importancia, no soy el único, hace tiempo también hubo alguien que lo logró.

— ¿Hablas de Kakashi-san?

— Sí.

— Ya veo, pero creo que tu eres mas inteligente todavía, a tu hermanito debes de enseñarle muchas cosas ¿no?

— ¿Sasuke?... aún es pequeño para aprender muchas cosas.

 _"Llegamos a mi casa tan rápido, que pareciera que hubieran pasado solo dos segundos. Aquella primera conversación con él fue el inicio de todo._

 _"Después, él era amable conmigo cada que nos encontrábamos, a veces lo veía ir a entrenar en el bosque con su hermano pequeño, que lo seguía por todas partes. Ellos eran tan cercanos, o eso pensé en aquel entonces, se veía que Sasuke realmente admiraba a su hermano, y que aspiraba ser como él._

 _"Fuimos creciendo y frecuentándonos de a poco, no salíamos mucho pero llegábamos a practicar algunas veces juntos, obviamente él tenía habilidades superiores a las mías, pero aún así practicábamos y platicábamos. Dentro de ese pequeño mundo de sueños y de irrealidad, fuimos felices._

 _"Al pasar más años, seguíamos siendo amigos, pero ya no solíamos entrenar juntos, parecía que siempre estuviera ocupado, como si no dispusiera de tiempo, no entendía el por qué pero aún así mi cariño por él iba en aumento._

 _"Al poco tiempo fue promocionado a chunin y después Fugaku-sama, el líder del clan y Padre de Itachi, dio a conocer que se había convertido en ANBU. Para ese entonces nuestra amistad era más cercana, aunque no podía considerarme su amiga de todo, era alguien con quien podía platicar, y sentía que el sentimiento de cariño era mutuo._

 _"Tal parecía como si el ser promocionado y convertirse en ANBU eran una gran carga para él, siempre estaba ocupado y rara vez nos veíamos. Tampoco con Shisui salía mucho a pesar de ser su mejor amigo. Dentro del clan las cosas iban cambiando también, todos se volvieron desconfiados y a cualquiera que no fuese del clan, lo veían con menosprecio. Mis padres me dijeron que debía alejarme de mis compañeros de clase, ahí era la única Uchiha, y a pesar de eso tenía amigas._

 _"Realmente no entendía nada al respecto, incluso su actitud hacia su pequeño hermano era a veces tan fría._

 _"Cierto día lo vi caminando solo por las calles, se veía triste, desanimado, la tensión dentro de la gente del clan había aumentado drásticamente, no sabía lo que pasaba con exactitud pero él demostraba que algo no iba muy bien. Incluso se podía notar que Shisui actuaba diferente. Siendo ambos mejores amigos no me extrañaba, pero estaba preocupada por él._

 _"Cuando me lo encontré en el parque solo, decidí acercarme, con miedo a su rechazo, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado._

 _"Me pidió que huyera con él de Konoha, que nos fuéramos juntos y nos olvidáramos de nuestra vida en la aldea, que empezaríamos de nuevo. Su petición me asustó, ¿cómo era posible que él dejara todo así como así? no comprendía, pero insistió que me fuera con él a empezar una vida nueva y sobretodo que no le dijera a nadie sobre eso._

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, no me mientas, sé que algo pasa, lo noto en todos.

— Olvídate de los demás y ven conmigo, confía en mí por favor.

— Me asustas, nunca te había visto así de serio, de triste.

 _"Él tomó mi mano firmemente y dijo_

— Natsumi, te espero a media noche en la entrada secreta del clan Uchiha, debajo el árbol.

 _"Yo quedé sin palabras, pero de algo estaba completamente segura, confiaba plenamente en él._

 _"Planeé el escape de mi casa porque no me iba a dejar salir y menos tan tarde, a pesar de que las juntas de los mayores eran tarde y duraban mucho tiempo, no era fácil para mí fugarme. Así que me fui a la cama como siempre y cuando sentí que nadie iba a descubrirme, salí por la ventana. El tiempo que transcurrió entre mi casa y el punto de encuentro se me hizo eterno, pero ahí estaba él._

— ¿Estás lista?

— Si.— _nunca había estado tan segura de algo como en ese momento._

— Hay una diligencia que te llevará a Kirigakure

— ¿Qué?, ¿tú no vendrás?

— No hay tiempo de explicar nada, en cuatro días estaré allá, en esta mochila tienes todo lo necesario, te acompañaré a la diligencia.

— Es que no entiendo lo que pasa, no es que no confíe en ti, sólo que todo ha estado muy raro y quisiera saber el por qué.

 _"Él me miró y sin más comprendí que no era el tiempo ni el lugar para mis preguntas, pero irme lejos de mi hogar, de mi familia no era fácil, aunque no sabía la razón, confié en que pronto regresaría y todo se aclararía. Así pues, partí con la diligencia rumbo a Kirigakure, y me instalé en la aldea de la niebla._

 _"Jamás había salido antes de mi aldea de esa forma, ni siquiera muchas misiones había llegado a tener como para sentirme segura de andar en lugares desconocidos. Esperaba que esos cuatro días pasaran de forma rápida, porque no quería estar sola en un lugar desconocido, sólo tenía 12 años, no había nada más temible que alguien a esa edad tenga que enfrentar una cruel realidad._

 _"Cada día y cada noche que pasaba en ese lugar sola, eran una eternidad para mi, muchas veces intenté renunciar y volver a mi casa, pero algo dentro de mi me lo impedía, a pesar de todo mi confianza en él era absoluta, y no importaba las veces que intentara ir en contra de mi voluntad, no conseguía nada._

 _"Afortunadamente para mi, la gente se portó bien conmigo, sabían que iba sola que no estaba nadie más conmigo y me brindaron su ayuda y amistad. Aún cuando no me acostumbraba a ese nuevo lugar, me resigné a esperarlo y a acostumbrarme a esa nueva vida._

— ¿pero cómo es que estás aquí tan chica y solita?

— En unos días vendrán por mi— _respondía a cada pregunta que me hacían. No quería que la gente notara mi miedo de que nadie apareciera y me quedara ahí sola para siempre._

 _"Había pasado ya una semana, y no sabía nada de él, no había rastro de que en realidad fuera a ir por mi. Salí a comprar algo de comer, me detuve en algunas tiendas, y escuché algo que me dejó sin palabras._

— ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió en Konoha?

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Dicen que uno de los clanes más fuertes de esa aldea ha desaparecido por completo, el clan Uchiha fue aniquilado hace una semana.

 _"Me quedé helada, cómo era posible que mi clan había sido aniquilado, mis pensamientos se enfocaron en mi familia y en que a él también debió haberle pasado algo para que nunca llegara, el terror invadió mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón, pero..._

— ¿Y cómo fue que sucedió?

— Uno de los suyos los traicionó, fue de su mismo clan el asesino de todos, la noticia ha ido por todos lados, han puesto su rostro en el libro bingo, su nombre es Uchiha Itachi.


	7. Capítulo 6: El último encuentro

**BRILLANTE AMANECER**

 **DE UN VERANO SOLITARIO**

 **-Capitulo 6-**

 _ **El último encuentro**_

Tiempo, amor y vida. Eso nos conforma como personas, como seres humanos. Tenemos tiempo, brindamos amor y vivimos. Probablemente nacemos con un destino, o el destino nos lo formamos nosotros. Lo cierto es que cada sendero por el que vamos nos va dejando experiencias y sabiduría que vamos ocupando a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Se acaba nuestra vida, y con ella nos llevamos nuestro amor, pero el tiempo no se detiene, no nos pertenece. Si vivimos plenamente nuestras vidas, estaremos a un paso de la felicidad.

* * *

Ryuji se encontraba inmerso en la lectura, y muchas cosas para él empezaban a tener sentido. Ya no sentía miedo por conocer cada punto de la vida de las personas que lo trajeron a este Mundo. Ya no tenía miedo de saber quién era.

 _"Ésa noche trataba de conciliar el sueño, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, qué había escuchado, ni lo que yo estaba haciendo. Muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente de repente, y entre tantos pensamientos profundos, caí dormida._

 _"Aquella noche él también llegó, entró a hurtadillas al cuarto donde me hospedaba y me despertó. Pensé que si lo veía, y si eso era cierto, le exigiría la verdad, lo que hizo y cómo lo hizo, pero la realidad fue otra._

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a buscarte

— ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir, que tu no fuiste, que no querías hacerlo?

— No es ningún secreto, pero hay una razón por la cual todo se hizo.

 _"Pensaba muchas cosas con mi mente llena de rabia, pero mi corazón fue más fuerte y al ver sus ojos no pude hacer más que abrazarlo. Lloró, lloramos lo que restaba de noche, en medio de esa obscuridad, en medio de ese abismo en el que estábamos los dos. No existía nada que yo pudiera hacer por él, no había nada que pudiera calmar el dolor que lo quemaba por dentro._

— Él está vivo, Sasuke está vivo...

— Te obligaron a...

— No, — _interrumpió_ — yo tomé ésa decisión, no había nada que pudiera salvarnos de la destrucción, pero me dieron a elegir.

— No sólo él se salvó.

— Nadie debe saber quién eres en realidad, para todos, ésa noche el clan fue aniquilado y sólo uno sobrevivió. Aceptaré mi castigo por haberlo hecho y desde las sombras a partir de ahora viviré para defender lo que amo.

— Prometo que nadie se enterará de quién soy, y te seguiré a donde sea que vayas.

— Yo me haré cargo de todo. Y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme tú también.

— El saber que ya nada me espera allá me inunda de tristeza, pero el saber que tú estás aquí conmigo...

— No puedo quedarme contigo, lo sabes, me persiguen, y ya soy parte de una organización que se dedica a realizar crímenes atroces. Tienen un plan, un plan que afecta lo que acabo de defender a costa de mi libertad. No puedo permitir que todo esto sea en vano, que el sacrificio de Shisui y de todo el clan sea en vano, que el infierno que sufrirá Sasuke a partir de ahora sea en vano. Te quedarás aquí, vendré a visitarte algunas veces.

— Te prometo que esperaré por ti, hasta el día en que yo muera, y sólo viviré pensando en ti.

 _"No era tierno, ni alegre, ni nada de lo que cualquier chica pudiera añorar. Pero era sabio, inteligente y era a quien yo más quería._

 _"Mas el mundo a veces es cruel, nos quita algo y luego nos quita otra cosa y así sucesivamente. Yo vivía en este apartado lugar, pero al final no era nadie, él por otro lado, hacía cosas en contra de su voluntad para seguir su camino, para seguir sus ideales._

 _"Mucho se hablaba de Akatsuki, mucho se despreciaba a cada miembro, pero realmente nadie sabía la obscuridad que ellos sentían. Imagino solamente, que como él había más dentro de la organización, seres que sufrían por dentro, que se quemaban por dentro, sin que nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos._

 _"Pero a pesar de ser todos criminales, había entre ellos personas leales. Kisame era uno de ellos, siempre fue discreto, prudente. Jamás preguntó a Itachi la razón por la que a veces se ausentaba. A pesar de que no sabía de mí, no hacía ningún tipo de insinuación que pudiera delatar a Itachi a encontrarme._

 _"La enfermedad de Itachi comenzó, pero no estaba enfermo de algo que necesitara medicinas. Su enfermedad era del corazón, se estaba pudriendo poco a poco, sus fuerzas disminuían poco a poco, y él no hacía nada para detenerlo. Kisame se dio cuenta y lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por él con discreción, con lealtad, con cierto recelo._

 _"Itachi, explotó todas sus habilidades al máximo. Tanto era así que estaba quedando ciego, y sobre eso no había marcha atrás. El sharingan lo protegía, lo activaba la mayor parte del tiempo para que pudiera sobrevivir. Yo me di cuenta pero jamás quiso tocar ese tema, lo veía como algo tan normal, que hablar de ello lo incomodaba mucho. A veces hay que dejar que las personas hablen de lo que quieran hablar, cuando quieran hablarlo, eso pensaba._

 _"Teníamos puntos de encuentro diversos. Y en uno de ellos me dijo que había algo muy importante que debía hacer en el cuál perdería la vida, pero que era necesario porque quería darle una última lección a alguien. Deduje que se trataba de Sasuke, que a él le daría su última lección. No podía creer que su obscuridad fuera tan grande y su amor del mismo tamaño para que pudiera hacer un sacrificio como ese para mostrarle algo más a su pequeño hermano, pero nada podía yo hacer. El tiempo para eso se aproximaba sin que pudiera hacer nada._

— Antes de eso vendré a buscarte

— ¿Es necesario que lo hagas?

— Sí, me he equivocado en muchas cosas, pero por primera vez quiero hacer algo bien, por el futuro de mi hermano, por el futuro de todos.

— Está bien, te esperaré— _dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _"El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y con él sabía que el final se acercaba. Mi vida en ese lugar había cambiado, me había adaptado totalmente, habían pasado 10 años después de todo._

 _"Aquel día, aquel evento llegó sin previo aviso. Como lo prometió fue a verme, me contó que el tiempo se acababa y ahora le encargaría su responsabilidad a otra persona, que sabía la cumpliría no importaba cómo, y que quizás algún día podría yo volver a la aldea. Que estaba orgulloso de ser quien era._

 _"Al pasar los días, me inundó una gran tristeza. Un día cuando desperté no sentí su presencia en el mundo, y supe que él ya no estaba, ya no existía más, y entonces lo comprendí, comprendí lo que me esperaba, una eterna vida sin él._

 _"Meses después, me sentía rara, creí que estaba enferma y fui al médico, ahí fue donde me dijeron que habitaba un ser en mi interior, algo que nos unía a él y a mi de por vida. Pero el jamás se enteraría, jamás sabría el legado que dejó sobre la Tierra del que estuvo orgulloso de habitar, de pertenecer._

 _"Yo también me encontraba feliz, había alguien a quien le enseñaría todo lo que era necesario para vivir feliz. Alguien que me acompañara en lo que me restaba de vida, así su recuerdo jamás se desvanecería, seguiríamos juntos por todos los tiempo gracias a ese pequeño ser que estaba a punto de llegar al mundo._

 _"Y así fue como llegó al mundo el pequeño Ryuji. Ese nombre describía exactamente el poder que tenía en su interior, y que descubriría poco a poco a lo largo de su vida, el fuego que llevaba dentro aún apagado. Yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiera regresar a Konoha, el lugar donde nací, crecí y fui feliz durante tantos años, pero los términos en que terminaron los hermanos Uchiha me lo impedía por completo._

 _"Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Cuando Ryuji cumplió dos años, me lo encontré de repente, caminando por el sendero rumbo a la ciudad y nos miramos de frente. Jamás habría creído que pudiera reconocerme, lo dejé de ver cuando era un niño. Pero me reconoció de inmediato y yo sucumbía en el terror de pensar que me haría algo motivado por la ira._

— Natsumi... ¿qué haces aquí?

— Sa-Sasuke-kun,— _no me salían las palabras_ — yo... no...

— ¿Cómo es que estás viva? todo el clan murió aquella noche, nadie sobrevivió.

— Sobre eso... déjame explicarte, por favor no nos hagas daño— _imploré desesperada_

— ¿Nos? ¿acaso hay alguien más contigo?

 _"Cuando vio a Ryuji, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, la viva imagen de Itachi vivía dentro del niño y él lo supo al instante._

— No me digas que es... su hijo.

— Sí, es nuestro hijo. Hay muchas cosas que tu...

— No digas más,— _interrumpió_ — a partir de ahora también viviré para él, para que no le falte nada, para que siempre sea feliz sin tener que cargar con odios innecesarios. Tiene que vivir como el Uchiha que es, en Konoha.

— Le prometí que nadie sabría quien soy.

— Ya no corren peligro, él debe heredar lo que le corresponde. Cuando llegue el tiempo regresarán los dos, les restituiré todo. Podrán vivir en paz en la aldea como la familia que somos. Regresaremos juntos...

 _"Él había cambiado por completo, se veía que ahora realmente se preocupaba por los demás. Me contó que volvió a verlo cuando usaron el Edo Tensei en él, durante la guerra y que volvió a salvar al mundo shinobi. Que entre ellos ya no había nada que los separaba, que al contrario se habían hecho uno solo._

 _"Cuando supo de mi enfermedad, insistió muchas veces en que regresáramos a Konoha, pero yo tenía miedo de regresar, porque no encontraría nada de lo que alguna vez conocí. Ya no existía nada._

 _"A veces, eso se siente. Cuando se acerca el momento de partir. Y se sabe que pase lo que pase no habrá que pueda salvarnos. Me sentía confundida, porque por un lado me iría junto a él y por otro nuestro hijo se quedaría solo. Le había ocultado la verdad porque creí que era lo más seguro para él. Porque no quería que en algún momento llenara de odio su corazón y maldijera haber venido al mundo. Ese miedo profundo me hizo pensar que lo mejor era no decirle la verdad. Y no creo que me haya equivocado en realidad. Porque las cosas que hizo su Padre fueron malas, pero fue para protegernos, fue su manera de decirnos que nos amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Aún cuando no sabía de su existencia, también lo llenó de amor._

* * *

 _Ya no hay nada qué temer, todo ha tomado su curso de nuevo_ , pensó Ryuji.

Cerró el diario de su Madre y suspiró; incluso el ambiente había cambiado, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. La gente pasaba alegre, se veían felices, con su familia, con sus amigos, con sus parejas. Y él estaba ahí, con un nudo en la garganta. No había nada que lo hubiera hecho tan feliz como la sensación que tuvo al terminar de leer el diario. Sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Salió de su casa a caminar por las calles, encontró un restaurante de Ramen muy peculiar que decía 'Ichiraku Ramen', con sólo leer el nombre dedujo que había una persona que seguramente frecuentaba ese lugar. Vio el lugar de dangos, y pensó en una niña que seguramente iba ahí todas las tardes. Observó el parque y se imaginó a una niña jugando y al mismo tiempo practicando sus jutsus para no defraudar a su equipo, ahora ella era su prima. Miró hacia el cielo, y pensó en dos personas perezosas que seguramente no querrían hacer nada más que dormir. Cuando a lo alto vio los rostros de los Hokages, recordó a una chica que le dio ánimos aún sin saber nada sobre su vida y lo hizo tener más fuerzas para seguir. Ahora, todos y cada uno de ellos, ya formaban parte de él, de su vida y de su historia.

Caminó y por fin se sentó cerca de una piedra azul, como si se tratase de un altar. Se dirigió al monumento con cautela, ¿Qué será esa piedra tan peculiar que tenía grabados nombres? los leyó, uno por uno, y se imaginó la clase de sacrificios que habrán hecho para merecer que su nombre fuera grabado ahí. Detenidamente pensó en la historia detrás de cada nombre, cuando se detuvo en uno, no describía la clase de misión o mérito que hizo para estar ahí, pero estaba grabado su nombre y sabía que muy pocos sabían el por qué su Padre merecía ser recordado como un héroe.

— Quienes lo han visto, jamás han preguntado por qué está su nombre ahí.— dijo una voz conocida.

— No es necesario que lo sepan— contestó Ryuji con voz alegre.

— No importa lo que hagamos, existen muchos que murieron sin nadie que fuera testigo de lo que hicieron. Por todos ellos también está su nombre ahí.—hizo una pausa y continuó— Ryuji, ¿te arrepientes de estar aquí?

— No puedo arrepentirme de nada, porque no he hecho realmente nada. Los pocos años de mi vida los he vivido plenamente y no me arrepiento de ser lo que soy.

— Me alegro, ahora si podremos tratarnos como la familia que somos.

— Sasuke-san, Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. De ahora en adelante viviré como el Uchiha que siempre he sido, y estaré siempre orgulloso de ser hijo de quien soy.

Comprendió las palabras de Sakumi, 'tu padre vive', _sí, vive en mi, viven en mí y están siempre conmigo,_ todo tomaba sentido en su vida.

A partir de ahora la vida de Ryuji será diferente, no porque se haya cambiado de residencia, o porque haya tenido que perder mucho para ganar algo. Más bien es porque al saber quiénes fueron sus padres lo llena de alegría y de ganas de seguir con vida, de defender lo que piensa, lo que quiere y lo que ama. Uchiha Ryuji es ahora un orgulloso shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja.


	8. Epílogo

**-Epílogo-**

Tiempo ha pasado desde que supe toda la verdad. No me queda duda de que a lo largo de mi existencia he sido feliz. Aún si no conociera la verdad, seguiría siendo feliz, porque eso fue lo que me enseñó mi Madre.

He hecho amigos aquí. Mirai es una de mis amigas más cercanas y a quien le confío algunos de mis pocos secretos. No sabe mucho de mi pasado, y no suele llenarme de cuestinamientos al respecto. A veces salimos a algún lado, otras practicamos algunos jutsus. Nos llevamos muy bien y cuando estamos en la aldea los dos, almorzamos juntos. Como su nombre lo indica, cuando me encuentro triste por alguna razón, puedo ver una luz, un futuro.

Mi prima, es una linda niña, aprende rápido y es muy alegre y divertida. Cuando supo que somos primos, nos llenó con preguntas de todo tipo, pero Sasuke-san le ha dicho que debe esperar el momento propicio para saber todo, y aunque inconforme accedió.

Las misiones que tengo me han llevado por muchos lugares, e incluso, he regresado a mi aldea natal en varias ocasiones. He dejado conocidos por todos lados, gente a la que aprecio y me aprecia, me gusta tener muchos amigos, porque así sé que no estoy completamente solo.

Aunque no lo estoy en realidad. Mis padres están conmigo, y también yo estoy conmigo. En todo caso, la soledad no es un tema que me atormente mucho.

Desde hace un tiempo, tengo el mismo hábito de Mamá, de escribir en una libreta lo más relevante que pasa en mi vida. Desde el conocer a una persona nueva, hasta esos pequeños días en que la nostalgia me alberga. Pero no hay nada de cuidado que no se solucione con un buen plato de Ramen que a veces comparto con Lord Hokage. O una buena tumbada en algún techo con Shikamaru-san filosofando sobre lo problemática que es la vida, aunque me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie que ésa sigue siendo su frase favorita.

Suelo visitar con frecuencia a Mamá, aunque sé que poco a poco también me iré alejando, porque no está en ese obscuro lugar después de todo. Me la imagino junto a Papá, los dos sentados al borde a algún acantilado, mirando hacia el horizonte, apreciando el atardecer o quizás el amanecer; y en algún momento, Mamá toma su mano tiernamente, él corresponde y se quedan así por largo tiempo.

En cuanto a Papá, realmente no sé mucho de él. Las cosas que me cuentan las escucho atento, pero me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Me inundan a veces sueños, en donde lo veo, y juntos vamos a explorar el mundo desconocido, lo que los demás pasan desapercibido. Y soy realmente feliz con él, jugando, practicando, conociendo y desconociendo lo que nos rodea. Y pienso que me gustaría poder llegar a hacer eso si tengo un hijo. Aunque aún es pronto para eso.

Muchas cosas se han hablado de mi padre por todas partes, tanto buenas como malas. Su historia para muchos es un gran misterio, sin embargo, para quienes la conocemos, es la viva imagen de un héroe que dio todo a cambio de nada. Las historias que se han contado lo retratan con el cumplir de su deber como hijo, hermano, amigo y shinobi. La historia que contó Mamá, muestran su verdad como hombre, el hombre que sufrió, el hombre que fue feliz por hacer lo que realmente quería. A pesar de que nunca supo de mi existencia, estoy seguro de que estaría orgulloso de mi, así como yo lo estoy de él. Y también de Mamá. Pero nadie aparte de nosotros sabe sobre lo que mi Padre hizo en realidad y prefiero que así siga siendo.

Hace algunos años, jamás me hubiera imaginado que mi vida cambiaría, que todo lo que conocía quedaría atrás y empezaría de nuevo... El verano llegó otra vez, y trajo consigo un brillante amanecer.

 **BRILLANTE AMANECER**

 **DE UN VERANO SOLITARIO**

 **¿Fin?, ¡No!, es el comienzo de una nueva historia:**

 **-PRIMAVERA DE RECUERDOS INFINITOS-**

 _Autor: Atashi Tsukamoto_

 _Colaboración: Mary Cuenca_

 _Los personajes e historias dentro del Universo Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Los personajes, historias y diseños introducidos en el fanfic, son propiedad de Atashi Tsumakoto_

 _Visítanos en habichuelamagica(punto)wordpress(punto)com y descarga este fanfic en PDF_


End file.
